


Maybe That Makes Me A Fool

by Ferus37



Series: I Like That You're Broken [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus37/pseuds/Ferus37
Summary: With no parties available where he can hook up with Billy, Steve decides to host his own.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: I Like That You're Broken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587457
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Maybe That Makes Me A Fool

It was the middle of January, and Steve was doing stupid shit. The particular stupid he was engaged in this time was convincing his parents to go on a trip, just so he could have a party at home, and the only damned reason he was going to have the party was so he could fool around with Billy again. Stupid. If they ever got caught fooling around they'd both be fucked forever. He'd go from King Steve to Gay Steve with all the speed and power of a slam dunk, and that would never go away. He was still going to do it. Billy was tuning into some kind of addiction, after only two times. It was the only thing he'd thought about since the New Year's Eve party. Seeing Billy at school was damn near torture, because he couldn't touch, or even show anything. They still pretended they couldn't stand each other, and in a way it wasn't completely untrue. Billy still acted like a piece of shit half the time, walking around like he was ready to beat up anyone who even looked at him a way he didn't like, and intimidating just about everyone except Steve. He had never felt intimidated by Billy, and he sure as hell didn't now. They could have found a way to become sort of friends in front of people, since Steve had the old reputation for being an arrogant asshole, but frankly, he didn't want to associate with someone like Billy in public. He was a fucking prick, and Steve was trying to change both his image and his behavior. To be less of a prick himself. He had people helping him with that. He could maybe try to do the same for Billy, but he wouldn't hold his breath waiting for it to work. He was pretty sure Billy didn't want to be different. 

His parents thankfully agreed a weekend trip was a stellar idea. Steve suspected they had an idea of what he was up to, and were being “cool” parents about it, but it really didn't matter as long as they left. He engaged the girls who had dealt with Greg's parties to help him plan it, and figure out who could come without the risk of a trashed place by the end of the night. They were all over it immediately, and before Saturday had even gone into afternoon Steve's place was decorated, filled up with booze, and theft protected. He had locked his own bedroom and his parents' bedroom. There were plenty of other rooms people could fuck in, so he wasn't expecting complaints, unless fucking Tommy showed up and wanted to fuck in front of the fireplace in his parents' bedroom, seeing as he knew it was there. Steve wondered, not for the first time, how he could ever have been friends with that fucking dickhead. These days he just wanted to beat him whenever he saw him. There was zero percent chance Tommy wouldn't be at the party, so he'd just have to deal with it. It would be worth it if he could get Billy into his bedroom, and bed, and maybe get another blowjob from him. Steve could hardly believe he'd sucked Billy Hargrove's dick. It hadn't been the first time he'd sucked dick, but he wasn't exactly experienced, and he'd never done it in Hawkins before. He'd had a couple of encounters on family vacations, but he hadn't dared do anything close to home. There were upsides to having rich parents, and long and relatively frequent vacations were among them. A trip to Hawaii when he was 14 had been a revelation. 

It was hard to resist alcohol while he was waiting for people to show up, and the girls already at the house were already drinking, while using the master bathroom to get ready for the party. He didn't want to get shitfaced, but if he was just sensible he could probably keep a buzz going the whole evening. The problem being that his definition of sensible would change the more alcohol he had in his system. He had a beer, and turned on the TV. Before long the girls joined him, and not long after that the first people started showing up. Two hours, and only a couple of drinks and a beer later, Billy showed up, acting like he owned the place. By the looks of it he was already drunk. Hopefully not too drunk. Steve went right up to him as soon as he saw him, and got in his face.  
“Don't break any of my shit, Hargrove,” Steve said, making a show of being calm. Truthfully, he wasn't worried Billy would do anything like that. Tommy, on the other hand, might decide to be a dick, and getting in Billy's face now might stop that from happening.  
“Hey, fuck you,” Billy said with what looked like thinly veiled anger, but that Steve suspected was all an act. “I'm always respectful to the host.”  
“Respectful isn't in your emotional inventory.”  
“Look at you, using all big words,” Billy said with a mocking grin.  
“Fuck you,” Steve said, still outwardly calm, but on the inside the proximity to Billy was wreaking havoc on his system. Fuck, he wanted to kiss the prick so bad. “Look, I'll play nice if you do. You and your buddies don't screw with my stuff, or my parents' stuff, and I won't give a shit if you find some chick, or several, to bang in one of the rooms tonight.”  
“Like your parents' bedroom,” Tommy threw in with a grin Steve wanted to punch off him.  
“Fuck off,” Steve threw in Tommy's direction, before turning back to Billy. “Everyone knows we're not friends, at all, and I just don't want shit.”  
“We'll play nice,” Billy said with an infuriating benevolent gesture. “Now fuck off so I don't have to look at your face anymore.”  
Steve flipped him off, but went off to get more alcohol without saying anything more. All that was left now was to try to not get too drunk to get it up, while waiting for an opening to tell Billy which bedroom was his. 

It took about three hours before they found a moment where he could say a sentence to Billy without it being suspicious. By then he was properly drunk, and so was everyone else at the party. Most were excessively drunk, which helped his little project. He hadn't gone in search of weed this time, but he was relatively sure it was happening somewhere in the house. He just hoped it was happening in a room he could air out before his parents got home. His parents might accept alcohol being consumed in their house, but he was sure weed was viewed in a very different way. He suspected doing gay shit with a royal asshole qualified under “reason to disown”, not that that had any chance at all of stopping him tonight. He got the message delivered to Billy, with their now usual fake threats, and real insults, then went to his bedroom to wait. He didn't have to wait many minutes before Billy stumbled through the door, then over to the bed to sit. Steve hurried to lock the door behind him, then glared at him.  
“How drunk are you?”  
“Less drunk than I look. Come here.” He held out both arms to Steve, who didn't even make a show of resisting.  
Billy pulled him into a kiss before he could even sit down. 

Instead of climbing on top of Billy, like he wanted to, Steve moved until he was in the middle of the bed, and coaxed Billy to follow. Their lips locked before they'd even stopped moving. They both had their shoes on, and Billy had his leather biker jacket on, but Steve didn't care. Almost didn't care. The jacket had to go. Steve tugged on the jacket until Billy took the hint and took it off. It ended up on the floor. They didn't stop there, and soon their shirts had joined it. When his hands finally touched Billy's skin it felt like all his trouble to get here had been worth it. It was hot, dry, and smooth. He broke the kiss so he could move to taste it. He licked Billy's collarbone. It smelled of cologne, with a warm undertone that was Billy's skin itself. He got on top of Billy to get better access and control. Billy smiled at him and started touching him everywhere he could reach; running his nails across skin to make Steve twitch and squirm. Steve found Billy's nipples, and sucked on each in turn. It was Billy's turn to squirm now. Steve loved being able to do that to him. Make him lose his cool, in a way that didn't lead to anger. 

He started moving further down Billy's body, to his stomach, but Billy stopped him and pulled him back up. Steve followed, as requested, but before he could start the kiss he was sure he was being pulled up for, he was flipped onto his back with Billy between his legs. Steve wasn't sure he liked this new position, but he also wasn't sure he _dis_ liked it. It was interesting. Billy grinned down at him, then finally kissed him again. Steve grinned into the kiss, then let out a small whimper as Billy started grinding against him. They were both rock hard, and the pressure felt awesome. He started grinding back, suddenly perfectly willing to come in his pants. After grinding long enough for their breaths to get uneven, Billy showed he had other plans. He opened both their pants, and then pulled them off, first Steve and then himself. Pants, underwear, shoes, and socks joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Steve was now naked with Billy. Interesting development. Billy got back on top of him, and started grinding again, this time with skin on skin. Steve was sure this was how Billy intended to make them come; naked and rubbing off against each other. He noticed Billy had something in his hand, but he was too distracted to give it much thought. He ran his hands him and down Billy's torso, touching his chest, stomach, back, and shoulders. He just wanted to touch everywhere. Billy moaned quietly. 

After a while, Billy stopped moving. Steve protested, maybe a little too loudly, but Billy ignored him. He looked at Steve for a long time, stopping any attempts from Steve to get him to move again. Eventually he leaned down to murmur into Steve's ear.  
“If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to fucking kill you.”  
“What the fuck?” Steve exclaimed, wondering why the fuck Billy was bringing this up now. They were already naked. “Who the fuck would I tell? I wouldn't come out of this looking any better than you would, you know.”  
“No, you're wrong about that,” Billy said. He sat up and looked down at Steve. “I'd come out of it looking really fucking bad.”  
“What the fuck are you on about?”  
“Just shut up. Shut up the fuck up and let me do this. One word and I leave, okay?”  
Not knowing if it counted right away, Steve only nodded. He was too fucking curious, and in need of an orgasm, to risk doing anything to fuck up whatever Billy had in mind. He was acting weird as fuck.  
“Close your eyes,” Billy said.  
“The fuck?” Steve said, before remembering he was supposed to not talk.  
“Just fucking do it, man. I fucking swear to god.” He held up the hand he had something in, in a gesture that would have been threatening if they weren't naked in bed together.  
Steve bit back some rude words, and closed his eyes. He was confused, but still fucking hard, and he wanted to get off, so Billy had better fucking get to whatever he was planning on doing, and it had better be fucking good, or he'd fucking lose it and punch the bastard. He didn't care if they were naked, he'd slug him anyway. 

Steve lay there with his eyes closed, trying to guess what Billy was doing. He was tempted to open his eyes, but he didn't. Billy was moving around, lifting his hips, and twisting, but he didn't get off Steve. Whatever he was doing he was doing it while still straddling him. It made Steve even more confused. After what felt like endless fiddling around, and Steve having bit back at least twelve wishes to tell the prick to hurry the fuck up, Billy touched Steve's cock. It was unexpected enough that Steve gasped. Was this it, then? He was going to get jerked off with his eyes closed? But Billy didn't jerk him off, instead it felt like he was putting on a condom, on Steve's dick. What the fuck? He could hear Billy breathing unevenly, with his mouth open. He couldn't tell if it was because he was concentrating, or really turned on. Billy say up higher, wiggled around some, without letting go of Steve, and then something hot and tight enveloped Steve's cock in one push, all the way. Steve's eyes flew open, and the pure pleasure that shot through him from his cock made him moan one long uncontrollable moan. The sight that greeted him was Billy on top of him, with a look concentration on his face, and sweat trickling down the sides of his face and neck, riding him. Fucking _riding_ him. It was the most mind blowing thing Steve had ever experienced in his life, and he had experienced a lot of weird shit. Billy's eyes were closed, maybe because he was concentrating, or maybe because he didn't want to look at Steve's face when he was doing this. Steve was afraid of doing anything that might make Billy stop, but he didn't want to just lie there like some fucking doll, so he ran his hands up Billy's thighs to his hips, and just held them there. He didn't apply any pressure, just held on. Billy started moving, up and down, and breathed along with the downward thrusts. He made small sounds that indicated he was feeling a lot of good things right now. Steve's mind was beyond blown. It was twisting into configurations he hadn't thought possible. He was fucking Billy Hargrove. _Fucking_ him. Okay, technically, Billy was fucking himself on Steve's cock, but who cared about technicalities when something this amazing was happening? His fucking cock was inside Billy fucking Hargrove. Holy shit. 

Billy started moving faster, and Steve was pulled along with him. He'd never been on top of anyone like this himself, and he was impressed by how Billy could keep it up so effortlessly; those incredibly strong thighs never missing a beat, or slowing down. Steve was going to last 2 minutes at this rate. He didn't want to come alone, and he didn't want to just lie here and take it, so the next time Billy lowered himself down, Steve pushed up. Billy opened his eyes and looked down at him. Steve didn't say anything, but he moved his hands to try to pull Billy down into a kiss. At first Billy resisted, but soon enough he gave in to Steve's wants and bent down so they could kiss. The kiss was a mess; wet, clumsy, and too short. Billy sat up, braced himself on Steve's chest, and changed his angle so he could move faster and not have to lift his whole body on every thrust. Steve put one hand on Billy's hip, and the other on his dick, and started pushing to meet Billy while jerking him off. Billy moaned with abandon, lost in what he was doing. It made Steve bite back the moans that wanted to escape him too, because people hearing two guys moaning from the same bedroom would be bad. God, seeing and hearing Billy lose it like this was the hottest thing Steve had ever experienced. It was insane how turned on he was by it. He was quickly losing it too, but hopefully not as quickly as Billy. Steve put effort into jerking Billy off, maybe more roughly than he should, because he was already kind of out of it from feeling fucking amazing. It worked, because only seconds later Billy's pace became erratic, and Steve felt hot come hit his chest, and even his face. He felt like he'd won a competition, and maybe he sort of had. He'd made Billy come first. Seeing no reason to hold back now, Steve took forceful hold of Billy's hips and pounded upwards into him as hard as he could, until he came like fucking freight train, inside Billy. Yeah, sure, there was a condom there, but it sure as hell felt like he was pumping his load directly into the gorgeous bastard sitting on top of him. Not only was this the best orgasm ever, he was sure he'd never have another one like it. It felt like he was having some kind of seizure full of euphoria. He felt himself slip out of Billy as the other man got off him and lay down next to him on the bed. Steve was still too dazed to talk, so they just silently let their bodies calm down after the exertion. 

When he finally felt like he could form words again, Steve didn't even know what to say.  
“Holy shit, Billy.”  
“Shut the fuck up,” Billy said, with his normal antagonism. “And don't think I did it for you.”  
“Dude, that makes it even better,” Steve said and grinned, which reminded him he had semen drying on his face. He wiped it off badly with his fingers.  
“Fuck you.” Billy still sounded antagonistic, but had yet to lift his head from the pillow it was on. “And if you ever tell anyone...”  
“No fucking way,” Steve said with conviction. “I'll jerk off to this for the rest of my goddamn life, but no fucking way am I telling anyone about this. This shit is mine.”  
“Not much of a sharer, huh?” Billy asked with an amused sound. “Possessive prick.”  
“Like you don't like it,” Steve said, slightly thrown by the quick change of Billy's mood. “But seriously, I'm not going to tell a single person about this.”  
“Cool,” was Billy's only reply, before falling silent again.  
In the quiet, Steve remembered to take off the condom and throw it in the trash. He moved as little as possible to accomplish this, and felt he did a good job. 

He couldn't handle the silence for long. Sure, there was music leaking in from the party, but it was still kind of weird to just lie here next to Billy saying nothing.  
“If I'd known it felt this fucking good to fuck a guy...”  
“Wait, you've never done this before?” This was what got Billy to finally lift his head. He turned and leaned on his elbow so he could look at Steve better.  
“No.” Steve turned on his side so he could look right at Billy. He got instantly distracted by the naked body in front of him, but determinedly continued the conversation. “Why's that surprising? It's not like I'm 30.”  
“You were just really good at sucking dick,” Billy said with a grin.  
“Well, yeah, I've sucked dick before,” Steve said in a way he hoped conveyed 'duh'. “Just never fucked a dude.”  
“Have you _been_ fucked?” Billy looked hopeful in a way Steve found weirdly cute.  
“Nope.”  
“Then let's do that next time.”  
“There's going to be a next time?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide that he got excited at the thought of it.  
“What? You want to stop hooking up at parties?” Billy asked with a frown.  
“Fuck no.” Steve was pretty sure he wanted to start hooking up outside parties too, but he wasn't going to just say that out loud.  
“There you have it, then. Next time.”  
“Next time,” Steve agreed with a smile.  
“You know, hooking up like this is really fucking stupid,” Billy said after a small pause. “If we get caught...”  
“Yeah, but I think we just established we don't want to stop being stupid.” Steve winked at him, and got a small smile in response. That small smile was one of the prettiest things he'd seen Billy do.  
“Yeah.”  
Billy climbed over Steve and got out of bed. He stopped and looked down at him.  
“You're a fucking mess, Harrington.  
“And whose fault is that?”  
“Couldn't tell you. Some asshole who shoots too far.” Billy started getting dressed, not rushing.  
“Yeah, a real fucking asshole,” Steve murmured loud enough that he knew Billy could hear him fine. 

Steve got up too, surprisingly unembarrassed by standing naked in front of Billy, now that his dick wasn't thinking for him. But, maybe it wasn't all that surprising, considering he'd been balls deep in the man not long ago.  
“Are you going to walk funny now?” he asked Billy.  
“No. Fuck off.”  
“Does that mean you're used to this?” Steve asked with a cheeky grin he just knew would get Billy worked up.  
“Fuck you,” Billy said, a little too loudly for Steve's nerves, taking the bait right away and clearly willing to get angry about it. “Are you implying something here?”  
“Calm the fuck down, asshole.” Steve rolled his eyes demonstratively, and regretted his earlier question. “Jesus Christ, we just had sex, and you're already being a shithead. Am I going to make fun of someone who just gave me the best orgasm of my life?”  
“The best one, huh?” Billy grinned proudly, and was already calm again. The man's mood swings were stressful.  
“Don't let it go to your head.” Steve put on his underwear and pants, but seriously needed to clean his chest off before putting anything on it. He was fucking sticky, going on crusty. Ew. Thankfully, he had his own bathroom. Being a rich kid was cool.  
Billy stood looking around Steve's bedroom after he was done getting dressed. He noticed the extra door in the room, and pointed it out.  
“What's that for? Walk-in-closet?” He asked in a mocking tone that implied he didn't actually expect Steve to have a closet like that.  
“Bathroom,” Steve replied calmly, knowing the answer was worse than a closet, in terms of what Billy had been thinking.  
“You've got to be shitting me,” Billy said with as much outrage as Steve had been expecting. “You have your own fucking bathroom?”  
“Yeah,” Steve said, with some embarrassment, that got worse when he started his explanation. “It didn't originally connect directly to my bedroom, but I nagged my dad until he had someone come put in a door.”  
“Fucking rich kid.” Billy shook his head in disbelief as he put on his leather jacket. “Holy shit.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Steve said with a shrug. “You gonna hate me now?”  
“I already don't like you,” Billy said with a grin that bordered on rude. “Don't think hooking up a few times is going to change that. I just think you're hot, is all.”  
“The feeling is mutual, like, for both thing.” Steve said calmly, refusing to get annoyed at the asshole for something that wasn't even meant to be hurtful. Billy was just being his normal dickhead self, who wouldn't admit to liking anyone, even on pain of death. The idiot had more issues on a good day than Steve had on a bad one.

Instead of getting worked up, he quickly stepped up to Billy and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Billy responded immediately, and kissed back like they were gearing up for sex instead of getting dressed after it. Billy moved to lick the shell of Steve's ear, before murmuring in a low husk.  
“You're so fucking hot, Harrington. Next time I'll fuck you until you scream.”  
Steve grabbed a handful of Billy's hair and pulled on it until he had his ear in reach of his mouth. He murmured back in a low tone he knew people found sexy.  
“Now that my cock's out of your ass, you're just full of fucking bravado, aren't you, Hargrove? Don't promise shit you can't keep.”  
Billy practically growled, and slammed him up against the wall hard enough that Steve wouldn't be surprised if there was a bruise there in the morning. Then he took rough hold of Steve's hair, and pulled his head to the side. Steve had just a moment to think “fuck”, before Billy's lips latched onto his neck and sucked hard. That fucking piece of shit asshole. Steve tried to push him away, but all he got for his trouble was Billy moving his mouth to make a mark a different place. He really should put more effort into pushing the bastard away, but Steve was distracted by how good it felt to have his neck sucked, including the scratching on his skin from Billy's mustache. Four hickeys on his neck and collarbone later, Billy stood up straight again, wearing a grin that made Steve undecided about whether to punch him or kiss him. Billy made the decision, by initiating said kiss for him. Steve just let himself be pulled into it. He'd worry about other things later, like how much effort he'd have to put into hiding his fucking neck. Thankfully, it wasn't unusual for him to wear a polo shirt to begin with, so it wouldn't draw too much attention. A thought hit him that made him break the kiss and glare at Billy.  
“Dude, we have practice, where I can't fucking hide my neck.”  
“I know,” Billy said with a grin, like it had been his plan all along.  
“Fuck you, asshole.” Steve closed his eyes and sighed. “Everyone's going to be all pushy about who did it to me.”  
“Just say it was some bitch at the party,” Billy said with a casual shrug.  
“I hate that word.”  
“Some chick at the party then.” Billy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Jesus Christ. Don't make things difficult.”  
“There will be rumors all over the place,” Steve said in a way he would deny was a whine. He dreaded the questions people would be throwing at him. Once people started talking, Nancy would be all over it like a rash, pretending to be an investigative reporter.  
“Who cares?” Billy shrugged again. “There are always rumors all over the place. As long as those rumors aren't “did you hear Steve and Billy are fucking” I don't give a shit.”  
“Okay. Good point,” Steve agreed, and calmed down a little, but not much. “But fuck you anyway.”  
“You just did, dude,” Billy said with a cheeky grin that went to Steve's cock. Him being this casual about what had just happened was hot as hell. “Now stop fucking whining and lock the door after me.”  
Billy went to the door and took hold of the door knob. Steve managed to stop him long enough to get one more kiss, and then he was gone. Steve locked the door and went to the bathroom to clean up, thinking of how much of an idiot he was, and how much trouble this thing with Billy was going to get him into.


End file.
